A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of baby strollers, more specifically, a baby stroller that has a rotating seat and an umbrella.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with baby strollers. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a baby stroller wherein the seat can rotate as the stroller is pushed, and of which includes a rotating means to rotate the baby seat that can be engaged or disengaged to either rotate or not rotate the baby seat, and of which includes a cylindrical enclosure that extends vertically to encircle the baby seat, and of which further includes an optional umbrella to cover the baby seat.
The Lee Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,183) discloses a seat rotating device for a baby stroller that lets a user adjust the direction and angle of the baby seat. However, the seat rotating device does not rotate the baby seat continuously and in proportion to the rate of travel of the baby stroller, and also does not include a cylindrical enclosure that encircles the baby seat.
The Moore, II Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0237932) discloses a baby stroller that includes a rotatable shield and a telescopic seat. However, the baby stroller does not include a baby seat that is encircled by a cylindrical enclosure and of which the baby seat is not capable of continuous rotational movement that is in proportion to the movement of the baby stroller.
The Lin et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0052271) discloses a rotatable seat structure for a cart. However, the rotatable seat structure is not capable of continuous rotational movement that is in proportion to the movement of the adjoined cart.
The Marrone Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,690) discloses a rotatably mounted baby stroller seat that includes a cover member. However, the baby stroller seat requires the baby to selectively rotate him/herself about the baby seat as opposed to a rotating means that automatically rotates the baby seat in proportion to the speed of the baby stroller. Additionally, the baby stroller does not include a cylindrical enclosure that extends vertically to encircle the baby seat.
The Taylor Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 566,629) illustrates a design for a stroller, which does not depict a rotating baby seat and cylindrical enclosure.
The Lan Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0239062) discloses a rotatable seat for a baby stroller. However, the rotatable seat does not continuously rotate in proportion to the rate of movement of the stroller, and does not include an optional umbrella and cylindrical enclosure that encircles the baby seat.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a baby stroller wherein the seat can rotate as the stroller is pushed, and of which includes a rotating means to rotate the baby seat that can be engaged or disengaged to either rotate or not rotate the baby seat, and of which includes a cylindrical enclosure that extends vertically to encircle the baby seat, and of which further includes an optional umbrella to cover the baby seat. In this regard, the baby stroller with rotating seat departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.